1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information output apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic advertisement apparatuses called digital signage have been widely used in recent years.
An electronic advertisement apparatus projects an advertisement image produced beforehand onto a screen in an exhibition hall, the entrance of a company office, a storefront, or the like, to convey information to people viewing the image.
For example, a conventional video output apparatus projects, onto a screen shaped in the contours of a person who appears in an advertisement, an advertisement image of the person speaking, thus enhancing viewers' impression (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-150221